TO NARNIA
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: Follow Trent, Kirby, and the gang on their adventures in getting Kirby outta the closet- then finding themselves being drawn in to a magical place... CRACK AND HEAVY BROMANCE [On hiatus for now...!]
1. NOTHIN' GAY ABOUT BROMANCE

Okay guys, this is a story about a totally not gay dude named Kirby  
Olsen. His middle name was Muffin. But he makes sure no one knows that.

He was a football player. He was super short and super skinny, like a  
midget skeleton. He had this weird obsession with poundcake. And he  
was soooo not gay.

That's what everyone else thought.

UNTIL ONE DAY when this blonde guy came up and was like, "hay baybay I  
liek youru hair let's make out".

So basically, Kirby and this blonde guy went behind the bleachers and  
made out because the blonde guy said that they were both hot and that  
they should really make out or else DERBY WILL RIDE A FUCKING HAMSTER  
TO MORDOR BITCH

So after their little makeout session, they went to the movie theatre.  
And they were all holding hands and stuff and they thought they  
wouldn't get caught but NOOOOOO Jimmy Peach Hopkins had to come and  
scare them away. Kirby was the one to run while the blonde guy chased  
after his love.

So then the blonde guy got super pissed and complained to ape-man. Ape-  
man shot off into space. The blonde guy was all alone again.

Kirby, though, was playing frisbee with his redhead roommate. His name  
was Dan Blueberry Wilson. And he sucked at frisbee. So Kirby punched  
him in the face and left.

On his way to the football field, he ran into the blonde guy. And they  
made out again. And they kept making out until someone emerged from  
the shadows.

DUHN DUHN DUHN

It was Dan.

Kirby started screaming and running everywhere but he couldn't go far  
because all the jocks had blocked his only exit and the blonde guy  
took up a lot of space.

Damon Jerkoff West was all liek, "yo man wat da fuk is goyin on heree?"

And Dan was all, "yo man I don't even noooo".

So they all joined in on the sloppy makeouts.


	2. ENTERING THE LAND OF FOOD FIGHTS

Just kidding.

Not everyone joined in on the sloppy makeouts.

No one even had a sloppy makeouts at that time.

What really happened was that all the football players had a food fight  
with the food in their middle names, except for Damon because he's a  
jerkoff and jerkoffs aren't food anyways.

Kirby threw muffins. Dan threw blueberries. Juri threw pelmeni. Luis  
threw strawberries. Bo threw cocoa beans. Casey threw apples. Ted was  
out of town, but if he was there he would have thrown pears.

The blonde guy stared awkwardly and began to throw lemons. Because of  
his middle name.

Kirby stopped throwing and quickly stole Dan's blueberries and Bo's  
cocoa beans and, with his epic cooking skills of doom, he made  
chocolate blueberry muffins. The blonde guy attacked Kirbster and ate  
the muffin. Everyone watched in horror.

Luis had a muscle spasm and had to receive CPR from Juri.

But anyways, all of a sudden, a big closet formed around Kirby.  
Everyone started crying, except for Damon because he's a jerkoff and  
has no heart.

The blonde guy tackled the closet. His tears went into the closet and  
it opened to spit them out, but Kirby never came out.

Dan belly-flopped into the closet, bringing everyone with him because  
they were all handcuffed together. When did that happen?

Oh yeah, Pete Peanutbutter Kowalski did it. That evil little devil...

So they all ended up in what they thought was the closet...

But instead saw an enourmous field surrounded by ravines.

Some catchy music started to play. Everyone thought they heard it  
somewhere before...

BUT ALL OF A SUDDEN A GIANT BIRD MONSTER SWOOPED DOWN AND STARTED TO  
ATTACK LUIS!

Juri tackled the bird to save his lover while eating pelmeni.

Everyone was brought with him because they were handcuffed together.

But anyways, a whole army of flying birds swooped down and attacked  
everyone! Damon used his special jerkoff powers to fend them off.

Eventually, they went off looking for Kirby. They crossed a super huge  
bridge that made all of the birds go away. A horse was at the end.

Dan got on the horse and rode away. Everyone was being dragged with  
him. And a green guy was chasing after them. He was yelling something.

Dan eventually backflipped off of the horse and landed on the blonde  
guy. The green guy (also blonde) chasing after them narrowed his thick  
eyebrows at them. Then he turned to the horse and rode off.

"He had an earring," Bo giggled girlishly. "Earrings are fo gurlz."

Damon Jerkoff West punched him in the face.

"I have an earring mothafucka!"

But anyways, after a fight including earrings, cats, lamps, sleeping  
bags, DVDs, coats, laundry, and boxes, the group continued on.

* * *

**A/N: There are very vague references to a game that I love with all my heart. And it isn't Bully. Extra points if you can figure out what!  
Oh, and thank you Bullworth Townie. You are awesome. *tips tophat***


	3. KING OF THE CLOSETS

**A/N:**** Thank you once again, Bullworth Townie. ;D**

* * *

Everyone was still really moody from Bo and Damon's fight. And that  
Dan let the horse get away so they had no way to go places faster.

Dammit.

It suddenly got really dark so they had to set up camp in the middle  
of a really big field with monster things everywhere. There were bone  
dogs that burrowed up from underground, so they had to make a good  
shelter.

They had no luck and decided to just fuck it and run.

Luis got a leg cramp, which caused Bo to skid to a stop, which jerked  
Damon backwards, then Juri crashed into him while eating pelmeni, then  
the blonde guy ran back into Juri, then Casey found a penny and bent  
down to grab it, bringing Dan down to the ground.

Now everyone was angry at Luis. They each bet $20 in keep-ups and won.  
Payback.

So like anyways, they got to a really big town thing with people  
walking everywhere. They were all dudes holding hands. And when they  
saw the 7 handcuffed dudes they stared. Some dude directed them up  
into a nice castle thing. Something about "King Closet".

Dan started crying when he walked into the room and fell on the floor.  
Then Casey fell on him, then the blonde guy fell on Casey, then Juri  
fell on the blonde guy, then Damon fell on Juri, then Bo fell on  
Damon, and Luis fell on Bo.

In a really cool, golden and jewley chair was Kirby. And he was  
staring at all the groping going on in front of him.

"Wat de hell yu douin here?" he asked. "Dis be myyyy clozet kindgome,  
biotches. You in de clozets?"

Dan raised his hand. Kirby unhandcuffed him.

"I outta de clozets" Trent said with puppy eyes.

"I wood burn yu, but u mai bf so I sparez. NEXT."

None of the other jocks were in the closet, so they were put in the  
dungeon.


	4. 7 YEARS OF DUNGEON WRRAAAHHHH

Luis, Bo, Damon, Juri, and Casey all tumbled into the dungeon and  
landed on top of eachother. They heard some gasps of doom all around  
them, and when Damon looked up (cuz he was on top giggles), he went  
wide-eyed.

There was Russell Potato Northrop, Ethan Coconut Robinson, Wade Ginger  
Martin, Chad Cheese Morris, Norton Ham Williams, Hal Hamburger  
Esposito, Lucky Omelet De Luca, Lefty Oliveoil Mancini, Earnest  
Popsicle Jones, Algernon Grapefruit Papadopoulos, Thad Cherry Carlson,  
Bucky Carrot Pasteur, Donald Lettuce Anderson, Fatty Beef Johnson,  
Melvin Bacon O'Connor, and some Townies and Prefects no one cared  
about. A shivering Earnest was wailing that Cornelius Chicken Johnson  
was burned, while Norton explained that Vance Pepperoni Mecidi was  
burned (while Ricky Mozzarella Pucino cried as he was hauled off to  
join others in the closet), Chad said that Gord Icecream Vendome  
would've been burned if he didn't use tremendous amounts of money to  
buy King Closet something very expensive and FABULOUS, and Edgar  
Tortilla Munsen said that some Duncan dude got burned, but nobody  
really cared...

Luis had another muscle spasm that Juri took care of, Bo played cards  
with Damon, Casey took Bo's hat and wore it over his own, Russel  
counted how many fingers he had, Ethan climbed on the ceiling like a  
ninja, Wade was crying with a picture of Christy Sage Martin held  
tightly in his hands, Chad complained about his clothes and how much  
poor scum was here with him (since apparently all Preps but one  
managed to make it out, no matter how much money any of them had),  
Norton planned ways to kill Chad, Hal made a face out of his stomach,  
Lucky ranted to Lefty that he definitely did _NOT_ live up to his  
name, Earnest was telling Algie, Thad, Bucky, Donald, Fatty, and  
Melvin all of his plans to escape, the Townies were insulting everyone  
while Clint beat himself up, and the Prefects cried for their mommies.  
And Jimmy.

Life was good.


	5. WHADDAYA DOOOOWWWINNN?

A big rumble interrupted Bo and Damon's card game, which made them  
stomp around angrily. Juri started crying because he was out of  
pelmeni and started to wither away.

"NOOOOOOOO" Luis mourned the loss of his secret lover loudly.

But if you think about it, it doesn't make sense because blah blah  
blahbity fuckin BLAH.

I'll tell you why.

Whisper whisper... Juri is secretly a girl teehee giggles.

But anyways, Luis was crying so loud that it made Chad catch on fire  
and Norton began cheering loudly.

Bo and Damon kept stomping around because they wanted to play their  
motherfucking card game dammit.

But then the big rumble sounded again and DUHN DUHN DUHN everyone was  
out of the dungeon! :D

Juri was revived because the light restored his pelmeni, and Luis  
cried some more because he forgot how to play keep-ups. Oh noes.

But anyways, King Closet himself rushed into whatever room they were  
in with very messed up hair that would be labeled as sex hair. The  
blonde guy, also with sex hair, followed behind with a banjo.

"Wat de fuuuuq?" Kirby shouted angrily and stomped his foot like in  
the Sims 3 when your Sim can't go somewhere and they pitch a fit. The  
blonde guy copied him and a police officer threw a brick at him  
because a car teleported under him and he was committing the horrible  
crime of vandalism.

OH NOES.


	6. THE WILD OFFICER HAS FLED

King Closet screeched at the police officer without using any words  
actually and banished him into the dungeon FOREVER.

The police officer was never seen again.

The blonde guy was crying on the floor like a little pussy, his banjo  
left behind. The officer had taken it when he went to the dungeon.

His HP was draining from the poison the officer injected into him in  
his hasty attack before he fled, but Kirby didn't have any poison-  
away. Whatever that shit was.

So they waited.

And eventually it went away.

All the people that were in the dungeon before the policeman went  
there (with the exception of Chad because he caught on fire) stared  
awkwardly at King Closet and his trusty blonde companion in a fetal  
position on the ground.

Until a Prefect belched.

He was sent to the dungeon for 3 years.

There was some confusion as to which Prefect was which so they were  
all sent to 7 years of dungeon because of the disturbance they caused  
amongst the community. Damn Prefects.

"Okai my fushizzals, I supposes that I must give yu all some sort of  
tour thing rite" Kirby scoffed angrily while pulling up the blonde guy  
by his collar.

"Well I meen not me or anything lolz of course a pezent will do dat."

Some random peasant came out of the shadows with a small little smile  
that reminded them all of someone.

What was his name? Pepperoni? Yeah, Pepperoni... something close to  
that.

Anyways, the Pepperoni guy motioned them all forward to follow him.  
And they did. Except for the Townies, they just threw a big fit.

So Hal sat on them.


	7. GRAND TOUR OF MAGICAL GAYNESS

The Pepperoni looking kid (we'll just call him Pepper Potts) lead  
everyone that was from the dungeon with the exception of the police  
officer out into one of the castle's many rooms. When a few people  
looked back, all they saw was a wall.

Pepper Potts nervously explained that they had to be royal or the  
King's best friend or the King's boyfriend's best friend to he able to  
get a tour of the castle. So they teleported outside, King Closet and  
his boyfriend's best friends scheduling an appointment for a castle  
tour.

Pepper Potts explained what the fountain symbolized, showed them a  
very gay looking shop that used to be super expensive, guided them  
towards what appeared to be a cozy restaurant, all in the square in  
from to the castle. The southern part had markets that sold flowers  
and weird powder stuff that not even Pepper Potts could explain. A gay  
looking game of collect all the floating magical orbs in time was  
towards the west, and east had a clinic and a bar in an alleyway.  
There were adorable little puppies everywhere.

When the tour was over, Pepper Potts did a strange dance with a  
strange mask and disappeared into thin air. The smoke that was left  
caused almost all of the Nerds to cough really loudly and obnoxiously  
and nearly pass out. All of the Jocks laughed obnoxiously, but then  
started coughing from their laughter as well.

The group of cliques all wandered around the town. They eventually  
separated, the Bullies taking the east, the Greasers towards the  
south, Nerds took the west to play the gay game, and the Jocks and  
Townies took up the north. A lot of gay people walking around that  
wasn't holding hands with someone quite often glomped whoever was  
closest to them. And when they got a punch to the face, a police  
officer sent the puncher to the dungeon.

Soon enough, everyone was back in the dungeon. Again.


	8. THAT WAS EASY

Kirby aka King Closet went to visit the people in the dungeon. He was  
angry. Very angry. He was screeching at them in an odd voice, saying  
"UN-ACKSEPT-ABBALLLLLLLL!" over and over. And he yelled and screamed  
and screeched and shouted and eventually his throat got sore so he left.

Juri said it was all his fault and had Luis lick his pelmeni to create  
a weird hat. And the love hug they had transformed Juri completely.

He floated through the impenetrable walls of the endless dungeon and  
attacked the blonde guy. He caused so much trouble that he was kicked  
out of the closet. He was all alone...

So Luis started singing terribly. It was that one song from that one  
show.

"A stove, is a stove, no matter where it goes,

"Something about patties and fries,

"WITHOUT YOOOUUUU"

Damon cried a little at the end of his song. Even though he was a  
jerkoff has no heart and doesn't cry, he did anyways. That was true  
love right there. Yo.


	9. BULLWORTH POLICE, OPEN UP

The song Luis sang combined with the tears of everyone in the dungeon  
(even the police officer) caused Juri to magically teleport back to  
the dungeon. However, he didn't look like himself. There was something  
off about him.

Luis didn't care that he got pelmeni on his clothes when he hugged his  
not-so-secret-anymore lover. Gord would've been pissed.

Again, everyone was bored and stared at the wall or eachother in  
search of something to do. Until Earnest jumped up with a plan.

He didn't really explain anything, he just grabbed Bucky and threw him  
at the metal bars. The bars separated and Bucky was on the other side  
of them!

So Earnest threw all of the skinny Nerds, who all made it out.  
Everyone began to help out and the only ones left were the chubbier  
ones. The ones like Ethan were fine as long as Damon threw them.  
However, Damon couldn't make it out himself.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the closet, Non-Clique students and girls  
were gathered around the closet at the football field, trying to pry  
it open. They thought it was strange that there were no teachers,  
Prefects, or students besides them.

So Mandy Cakeless Wiles decided to go down to the football field. Why  
Mandy? Well, the Jocks are at the very top of the cliques in the  
school hierarchy, after all... And she had the strongest spidey sense  
out of all of them. Kinda.

Gordon Lollipop Wakefield was throwing Constantinos Blackberry Brakus  
against the closet to break it open. He wasn't even complaining  
anymore. Not even Ivan Cotton Candy Alexander could stop him so he  
just fell asleep on Melody Crepe Adams. Gloria Butter Jackson began to  
complain instead and Gordon put Constantinos down to spit at her face  
in anger. Lance Buttermilk Jackson slapped him across the face. Ivan  
cheered in his sleep as Trevor Humus Moore used lollipops to break  
down the closet. Gordon began to feel empty inside.

After a few minutes, Beatrice Honey Trudeau finally found the right  
formula to use. She and Constantinos hopped into a wrecking ball  
machine and dropped Gordon on the closet. It still didn't budge, so  
Mandy laughed in Beatrice's face.

Constantinos then started to plot his revenge...


	10. ERMEGERD YER KERLLD THR BLRND GER

**A/N:**** Fixed the format.**

* * *

Eventually, the banging from the outside of the door was barely  
audible from inside of the closet. People in the square looked up to  
the skies, the people playing music paused their performance, and  
Kirby demanded that someone went to see what was going on.

After tons of arguing and running and a whole bunch of sissies, a cop  
went down to the dungeon to fetch someone to see what was making the  
noise. But for some reason, he felt that something was off... Either  
way, he chose Damon to throw out of the closet.

Damon felt cramped in his catapult, but he had no time to complain as  
he was flung high, high, into the sky...

And hit Beatrice smack in the entire body.

Her hair fell off.

"YEAAAAH!" Damon began shouting and dancing because he finally caused  
someone's hair to fall off from hitting them. But anyways, he suddenly  
stopped and had a scary serious face. He grabbed all of the boys and  
went back into the closet. Melody helped glue Beatrice's hair back on.

Damon returned back into the big field with ravines and catchy music  
and cursed very loudly. But he went on anyways after that Pete  
Peanutbutter Kowalski boy handcuffed them together.

The made their way past the bridge, all the way through some more  
fields, then finally back into Closet Town. By the time Damon brought  
them to King Closet himself, Constantinos was crying all over Ivan.

It turns out that Lance, Trevor, and Ray HorsemeatfromBurgerKing  
Hughes were put in the dungeon, Gordon was burned because he was a  
douchebag, and Constantinos, Ivan, Pedro Cupcake De La Hoya, and  
Sheldon Smoothie Thompson were set free to roam everywhere. Because  
you can't put little kids (and closeted homosexuals) in dungeons.

And by then the cop had finally figured out what was wrong at the  
dungeon... And he made the mistake of telling King Closet.

"WRAAAAH!" Kirby screamed and threw a frying pan at the cop. The cop  
ducked and the pan hit the blonde guy instead...

"Oh my _God_!" an escaped Ethan screamed. "You killed the blonde guy!"

"You _bastard_!" Wade screamed. All the cops tackled them in a really  
gay way to bring the escapees back to the dungeon as Kirby mourned his  
lover's death. The entire Closet Town almost drowned from his salty  
tears.

The end.


	11. SO MANY REFERENCES ERMEGERD

Oh, did you think it was over? Haha! Haha! Haha! You're such a fool.

As the tears from Kirby Muffin Olsen's face created oceans and streams  
and such from the waterfalls that were his eyes, the blonde guy began  
to drink his tasty, salty tears.

A combination of certain tears caused his forehead and chest to glow,  
and suddenly firefly things surrounded him and brought him up into the  
air. Kirby's crying halted as he stared at his dead lover.

The blonde guy began to spin in circles as the fireflies did some sort  
of dance around him. Soon enough, his glowing eyes shot open and he  
fell back down to earth. Or rather, sea.

A random drain on the ground that looked a lot like Feferi Peixes  
sucked up all the tears. Then almost everyone in Closet Town chased  
her out because Homestuck was not allowed there.

King Closet hugged the blonde guy super close. It was almost as if  
they were glued together or something. (Insert Fatty's dialogue about  
a glue bottle being filled with glue here.)

King Closet cried some more, but they were happy tears so an ocean was  
not created. All of a sudden, Vance Pepperoni Medici jumped in while  
still being on fire. He did the chicken dance and proclaimed that his  
face was dubsteb. He then did some kind of beatbox-dubstep mix thing.

Benson screamed he was fired (literally) as Vance turned to ash. Ash  
Ketchum! He then shouted "GO PRINCE GUMBALL!" very obnoxiously. So  
obnoxiously that Benson, Ash, and Prince Gumball were all chased out.  
Too many different fandom references here, almost everyone shouted.

"UN ACC EPT A BAAAALLL," Kirby continued to shout at the non-believers  
with a Stetson over a fez with a bowtie and some suspenders. He  
started to wave a screwdriver around everywhere as the Mario  
underground theme played.

Then 7 boys appeared that had really nice long legs and beautiful  
hands and started to flirt with imaginary girls. Amy Rose banished  
them to the dungeon because King Closet was too busy convincing people  
that they could trust him.

Then some guy named Tristan or whatever made some goofy face and  
changed Amy's last name to Pond. He then disappeared.

"SO MANY REFERENCES!" some sand dude with red hair screamed. The  
sand in his big gourd (Gord*) thing spilled everywhere and caused  
people to choke as sakura (Haruno) blossoms flew everywhere and  
started to cut people. Some dude in a ponytail did the Harlem Shake.  
The Avengers and Loki got jealous and tried to do a better Harlem  
shake than the redhead ponytail dude.

King Closet thought that all of these references to different fandoms  
was getting out of hand.

"Just one more miracle!" some guy with really nice looking blonde/  
brown/whatever hair shouted to the skies on his knees. "Please don't  
be... DEAD!"

Kirby then began to cry uncontrollably for no apparent reason. He took  
off his Stetson over his fez and his bowtie and suspenders. He put the  
screwdriver away and replaced it with an awesome magnifying glass. He  
put on a cool, dark trenchcoat and a cool, dark scarf. The cat guy  
with awesome fluffy hair stopped crying immediately and stumbled over  
to Kirby.

Everything was getting so out of hand, that even the author thought  
this shouldn't even be shown to the public. So the author made  
everything back to normal, no more references. Kirby was hugging the  
blonde guy and all the escapees were released from the dungeon with a  
warning. Just cuz.

But for some reason, the Peruvian Flute Bands started disappearing...  
And something much more terrifying was making an appearance.

* * *

**A/N:**** If you can name all (or at least most) of the references I used in here you will get a shoutout! :D  
I think that this fic will go on forever, actually. Or at least until I run out of ideas.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	12. DISAPPEARING PAN FLUTE BANDS AAAAAAAAAAA

**A/N:**** Sorry for the short chapter. :/ Had a lot on my plate recently.**

* * *

After a very gay moment of hugging (and some kissing) Kirby went  
outside to investigate the disappearance of the flute bands.

He questioned several people but no one seemed to know why they all  
went missing. He even asked some guy from Peru that wasn't in a flute  
band and he didn't know.

Wait how did a guy from Peru get in the closet?

It didn't really matter, actually. So Kirby went on and thought long  
and hard. It wasn't like he liked Peruvian flute bands or anything.  
They were on every street corner and on opposite sides of the street  
so they _were_ pretty annoying. But now that there were fewer of the  
bands, the town seemed kind of... lonely.

So he decided he'd get the flute bands back.

If a gigantic guinea pig hadn't stepped on him and crushed him to death.

"NOOOOOOOO" the blonde guy screamed and fell on his knees. He flopped  
on the ground next to Kirby's body and sobbed and sobbed until he was  
out of tears. By then the guinea pigs were swimming and more and more  
flute bands were disappearing. It was up to the blonde guy to save  
Closet Town.


	13. DA DA DAAAA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAA

The blonde guy travelled all across the land. He crossed seas and  
deserts, he went through fields and forests. He went along through  
Closet Town again but there was no sign of why guinea pigs were  
replacing flute bands.

He crossed more seas and actually asked for people's opinions, in a  
deep cave in the desert no one knew why. In the forests and fields, no  
one was left. He went into the castle, he went every place and when he  
checked the desert cave again he felt stupid for not noticing sooner.

On the wall were pictures. "Do you even lift?" one picture whispered  
before fading away. The blonde guy felt a little sad.

He looked along the pictures and noticed that the flute bands would  
keep away the monstrous guinea pigs, and only one person could save  
them all; Constantinos.

He rushed back to Closet Town in a hurry, hoping that the guinea pigs  
hadn't crushed him yet.

Thankfully they hadn't, even though he was standing right in the  
middle of all the chaos.

He grabbed Constantinos and Davis just because and flew off with his  
special blonde powers to make the prophecy happen.

He threw Constantinos at the wall but nothing happened. Then he threw  
Davis. A passageway appeared.

They went on through and Constantinos sidestepped to dodge oncoming  
bats. He shrieked all manry-like and suddenly an old dude popped out  
of the sky. He transformed into a guinea pig and the blonde guy  
screamed. He hid behind Davis.

Constantinos did nothing but stood there and soon lasers were shooting  
out of his eyes. The guinea pig-man shriveled into dust. Same with  
the other guinea pigs. The flute bands returned!

The blonde guy, Constantinos, and Davis all went back to Closet Town.  
Everything was back to normal! Everyone was alive!

Except for Kirby...


	14. WHY CAN'T WEEE BE FRIENDSS

**A/N: I'm going to put this on hiatus for a while... I'm not going to abandon it forever, but I need to take a break from this for now. Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

Almost everyone in Closet Town stared at the cold body of their king.  
Some were in tears, some had pokerfaces that were really hard to pull  
off, and some had no face at all. The villagers kicked out the  
Slendermans because Slendermans are not welcome.

Many sacrifices were made and many petitions were signed. King Closet  
would just not be revived.

He had a high life count, with 52 remaining lives. The Nerds had drawn  
the conclusion that his life system crashed due to too much space  
being used, with the deserts and giant guinea pigs. It was mostly the  
guinea pigs that took up the space, and it could take a while for  
Kirby to be alive again.

So in the meantime, they all drank out of coconuts and swam in ice  
water and threw stuff at old people... Jolly good times.

On the outside of the closet, however, the girls were getting angry.  
Why weren't they allowed inside the closet?! They tried many different  
methods to get it open, such as throwing Beatrice at it, using the  
wrecking ball, throwing footballs and American footballs, hitting it  
with baseball bats, throwing other girls at it, and bringing a  
chainsaw to it.

Beatrice had disappeared for a while, but when she came back she had a  
bomb in her hands. She set it and made sure everyone took cover behind  
the bleachers. After the bomb went off, the girls checked to see if it  
was open.

It did not open.

The Nerds had come to the conclusion, after seeing what was happening  
outside the closet with high-tech gear, that the closet would not open  
from the special closet-opening-formula-bomb because the guinea pigs  
were still being eliminated. As soon as Kirby was back alive, Closet  
Town would be able to take in more visitors. However, the safest bet  
was to delete a land or larger landmark. They would wait until King  
Closet woke up, because they really really didn't want to make him mad.

And so they drank out of coconuts and swam in the fountain and ate  
spaghetti all day.


End file.
